


Hate to See Your Heart Break

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: Wanda x reader based on Paramore's hate to see your heart break? No rush tho, and only if you want to. I don't want to cause you any trouble





	Hate to See Your Heart Break

**Author's Note:**

> am I the only one that thinks song fics are harder to write LMAO

_There is not a single word, in the whole world_   
_That could describe the hurt the dullest knife just sawing and back and forth_   
_And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_

It hurt you to hear Wanda's quiet sobs echoing in your ears as you wandered down the dimly-lit hallway towards her room.

The whole day you had felt as if something was wrong, and the sobs you heard when you were outside her door confirmed what you feared.

_How were you to know?_   
_Well, how were you to know?_

You knew it was only a matter of time until they got past the "honeymoon" part of their relationship and saw how complicated reality and relationships could be, especially when you're all heroes constantly being scrutinized by the public, but it didn't stop you from feeling pained by her crying.

Even though your own messy breakup was still fresh in your mind, you wanted to be there for your friend so she didn't have to go through it alone like you did so many times before.

"Wanda? It's me, would it be alright if I came in?" You knocked on her door quietly and listened as she sniffled and cleared her throat for a quick "yes".

Upon seeing you, Wanda's lips trembled before she threw herself into your embrace, her tears beginning to fall anew, "I thought we could work it out, I really thought if we tried, everything would be okay."

She was so happy with him during their whole relationship you never had the heart to tell her how cruel relationships could be, or how fast people can change.

She was just so happy for the first time in so long after losing Pietro...you couldn't be the one to ruin her happiness like that.

How could she have known how quickly things could've gone to ruin?

 _And I, I hate to see your_ heart break  
 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_  
 _But I’ve been there before_  
 _And I, I hate to see your_ heart break  
 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_  
 _But I’ve been there before_

Your heart ached at the sensation of her crying against your chest, the grip she had around you tightening as if you were the only thing keeping her grounded.

God, you would give anything if it meant she would never hurt like this again.

After letting herself cry against you for a few more minutes, Wanda's sobs subsided as she pushed herself out of the embrace, eyes puffy and red, "Thank you for being here (Y/N), I appreciate your company."

The sight of her made you want to pull her into another embrace and never let go. The usual sparkle in her eyes missing, void of anything but pain and distrust.

You knew how much pain followed heartbreak and arguing, and as much as you wanted to protect her from the same fate, you also knew the feeling was unavoidable in lives like yours.

_Love, happens all the time, to people who aren’t kind_   
_And heroes who are blind,_   
_Expecting perfect script in movie scenes_   
_Once an awkward silence mystery_

You thought about your own unlucky streaks of relationships and crushes that ended badly because of your life as an Avenger, of all the heartbreaking truths of only going out with you for fame, and the crush you've had on Wanda since you first laid eyes on her and tried to ignore.

Love happens all the time in way and forms you would never expect it to. And as much as you tried to get over Wanda (and GOD you really tried), she just kept pulling you in with that damn smile of hers.

You were helpless against it.

Maybe you were both just meant to get hurt in love. Blindly following whoever confessed their love to you and giving them everything you could without them matching your level of care because you were both just so happy that someone wasn't afraid to love you for once.

Deep down you knew you both just wanted a happy ending.

You were both heroes for god's sake, saving the world was your 9-5, so why was it so hard to find someone that just... cared like you did?

How was either of you supposed to know that you were being used?

Wanda expected a fairytale love like you did at first, and even though every bone in your body wanted to warn her how real life was anything but that, she was so happy, and you couldn't crush her happiness like that.

Love is anything but expected and explainable most of the time.

 _How were you to know?_  
Well _how were you to know, oh, oh?_

"I'll always be here for you Wanda, don't forget that." You smiled softly and wiped the remaining tears from her face, "sometimes things don't work out, you have nothing to blame yourself for, trust me."

She sighed and leaned into the hand you had used to wipe the tears, her eyelids drooping from exhaustion, "it all feels so helpless, like I'm drowning and can't even do anything to ask for help."

"I know how hopeless it can feel, Wanda, but I'm here." Your breath hitched when she held onto the hand you had on her face and began to your knuckles, "no matter what."

_For all the air that’s in your lungs_   
_For all the joy that is to come_   
_For all the things that you’re alive to feel_   
_Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

As dismal as everything seemed to be right now, you knew it was only a matter of time until she was back to her usual self, smiling and laughing along to your puns and standing on top of the world, but for now, you knew you needed to remind her of exactly that.

Afterall, life is more than just romance and relationships and having a significant other. It's saving the world, being an everyday hero with little things across town, it's spending the night wrapped up in blankets with all your friends in the Compound having movie marathons and eating takeout.

It's being by her side no matter what because you would do anything to protect her smile.

"You know, you do have a whole life ahead of you still full of saving the world and dealing with my nonsense, so you'll always have that to look forward to." You offered her a smile and laughed when she mirrored your face before rolling her eyes. "As shitty as it is, that pain also reminds you that you can heal and grow."

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better?" Wanda laughed when she noticed you pout and laid back on her bed, relieved to have gotten over the first big wave of her first real heartbreak, "but I know, (Y/N) and I'm always thankful for you."

You followed her lead and laid back on her bed, "hey, now, I am trying to make you feel better, I'm speaking from experience you know! But I'm thankful for you too, always."


End file.
